


The End

by michelleinnit



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Exile is not going great, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Tommy is very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleinnit/pseuds/michelleinnit
Summary: " The weight of the events suddenly dawned on him.“I could’ve died.” he mutters, running his hands through his soaked hair.A laugh escapes his throat, so involuntary that it nearly scared him.“I could’ve died!” he repeats, louder this time, his enthusiasm making no effort to hide behind the bleak statement. "orTommy nearly dies twice.
Kudos: 29





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> I put it in the tags but I will say it again.  
> This story contains mentions of suicide/suicidal thoughts.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.   
> Make sure to leave a kudos or comment if you enjoy it :)
> 
> I really appreciate any feedback I can get 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

His eyes stung as he gasped for air, water filling his lungs. Quickly he swam for the surface, desperately trying to reach it as darkness crept into his vision.

Tommy broke through the water, heaving with the effort it had taken him to get there. He fought to reach the shore, coughs racking his whole body as he kneels on the beach, the coarse sand leaving deep imprints on his palms.  
He rolled onto his back when his lungs felt empty of liquid, taking quick breaths as if worried the oxygen would soon leave the atmosphere.

The young boy tried rubbing the salt out of his eyes, the sand left on his hands only making his vision worse. He sat up, with a great effort, and stared out into the ocean, the reflection of the moon in the water blurred.

The weight of the events suddenly dawned on him.  
“I could’ve died.” he mutters, running his hands through his soaked hair.

A laugh escapes his throat, so involuntary that it nearly scared him.  
“I could’ve died!” he repeats, louder this time, his enthusiasm making no effort to hide behind the bleak statement.

A breeze swept through the air, making Tommy shudder. His clothes already provided little refuge from the cold, the holes in the fabric growing larger every day, the freezing water soaking his shirt and trousers only made matters worse.

Tommy stood, legs shaking beneath his weight, and made his way back to his tent.  
He sat on the ground, not wanting to get his covers wet, and lit a torch.

The heat was small but comforting and Tommy couldn’t help but move closer to the small flame.  
A shiver rolled through him again, the adrenaline finally leaving him with the immense cold and an aching feeling in his chest.

He sighed, realizing that this small fire would do nothing to pierce the chill he felt throughout his whole being.  
Cautiously, he grabbed his sword and stood.  
A night trip to the Nether is exactly what he needed.

\--------------------

Tommy yelped as he stepped through the portal, the water in his clothes instantly heating, lightly burning him. Maybe walking into a burning hell scape covered in water wasn’t the best idea.  
At least his clothes were dry.

The ground crunches as he walks, red dust coating the bottom of his sneakers. Carefully he makes his way out onto a long wooden pier he had built. He intended to use it for screaming but he could never do it. He couldn’t quite place why.

Tommy sits at the end of the string of wooden blocks, feet dangling over the edge.

Although the lava is at least four stories below him, he can still feel the heat surrounding him.  
It was nice. Almost like a tight hug...he missed hugs.

He shifts slightly, eyeing the molten rock, it’s bubbling nature captivating him.  
The heat did feel nice. Would it be so bad to feel it forever?

One step and it could all be over. The coldness. The loneliness. The hunger.

He smiles weakly, imagining how the lava’s warm embrace would feel.  
Maybe it would hurt. Or maybe it would be...euphoric. Complete freedom.

He feels himself inching closer to the edge, gripping onto the sides of the log for balance.

It would be so easy.   
So effortless.

No one would miss him. No one would care.  
They all just pitied them. The whole lot of them!  
He had no real friends...not anymore.

“Tommy?” 

His head snaps up.  
Dream.

“Tommy, what the hell are you doing?” Dream questions with a laugh.

Tommy shrugs, “Just the usual. Staring ominously into lava and whatnot.”

Dream walks out onto the wood, placing a tight hand on Tommy’s shoulder.  
“Tommy, you know it’s not your time.”

“I know, Dream…” he replies as he rises, thankful for the steady hand holding him.

“Let’s get back to your tent. I believe you have some things I need to get rid of.”

Tommy nods, “Yeah. But I really liked my new armour…”

“Well,” he starts with a smile, “you can always make more tomorrow.”

Tommy looks up at Dream, “I guess you’re right.”

“I know I’m right,” he says, heading off the wood, “Tell you what. I’ll even stay for breakfast.”

“I’d really like that,” he replies with a smile, carefully following Dream.

\--------------------

Tommy didn’t even put up a fight as he threw his possessions into the hole Dream had dug.  
Why would he?  
If he was good, Dream would have breakfast with him.  
If he was good, Dream would help him mine.

If he was good, Dream would stay.  
And that was worth more than anything.


End file.
